


Сборник драбблов

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>См. индивидуальные названия</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кенма, базар

\- Ну давай, Кенма! - подбадривает Такетора. Яку кивает, поддакивая. Лев замирает в ожидании.  
\- За базар ответишь, - монотонно говорит Кенма.  
Такетора цыкает зубом, Яку морщится.   
\- Очень впечатляет, семпай! - преданно, но совершенно не правдиво говорит Лев.   
\- Не называй меня так, - говорит Кенма.  
\- Вот, вот теперь уже более угрожающий тон! - радуется Такетора. - Ещё разик, только слова другие возьмём. Как насчёт "А ты туда зашёл, петушок?"  
Кенма в который раз пожалел, что позволил втянуть себя в эту дурацкую затею с созданием устрашающего имиджа команде.


	2. Цукишима, синхрофазотрон

\- Десять по горизонтали, четырнадцать букв, хмм, - Ямагучи задумчиво покусал кончик ручки.  
\- Синхрофазотрон, - сказал Цукишима, заглядывая ему через плечо в кроссворд.  
\- Точно, подходит! Цукки, ты такой умный!  
\- Помолчи, Ямагучи! - самодовольно ухмыляясь, ответил Цукишима и затолкал поглубже в карман телефон с открытым гуглопоиском.


	3. Куроо/Кенма/Лев

\- Ну, как Лев, есть прогресс? - спрашивает Куроо, как будто не был на тренировке и не видел своими глазами, как Лев. Кенма в ответ недовольно морщится. На самом деле, только для этого Куроо и спрашивает, редко когда у Кенмы на лице появляется хоть какое-то выражение, кроме апатии. Где-то в глубине души Куроо это раздражает, слишком легко Лев может вызывать у Кенмы реакцию, слишком много внимания Кенма на него обращает. Но пока Куроо интереснее поддразнивать Кенму, чем разбираться с невнятными ощущениями где-то в подсознании.  
*  
\- Куро-сан! - Лев машет рукой, уже издалека приветствует Куроо. Тот криво ухмыляется.  
\- Теперь, значит, так к семпаю обращаются? - спрашивает он, когда Лев подбегает поближе. На самом деле, следовало бы дать ему воспитательного подзатыльника, но Куроо предпочитает менее физические методы воспитания кохаев - он просто делает коварное выражение лица и надеется, что Лев поймёт, какие плохие вещи, бывает, происходят с нахальными первогодками.  
\- Кенма-сан мне разрешил! - Лев улыбается, довольно щурится, потом нагло заглядывает Куроо в глаза сверху вниз, и конечно, ничего не понимает.  
Куроо вздыхает. Лев и правда похож на льва - ещё молодого, дурного, путающегося в собственных лапах, но во взгляде уже заметно, что это умилительное создание вырастет и станет настоящим хищником. Куроо понимает, что назвал про себя Льва умилительным и немного пугается.  
\- Сегодня побежишь марафон, - говорит он Льву, чтобы выиграть время привести мысли в порядок.  
*  
\- Куро-сан! - выдыхает Лев прямо в ухо Куроо и облапывает его бицепс горячей, сухой ладонью, прижимается к нему непозволительно близко. - Мне Кенма-сан разрешил!  
\- А меня Кенма-сан спросить забыл, - язвительно отвечает Куроо.  
\- Нельзя? - Лев чуть отстраняется, смотрит вопросительно сначала на Куроо, потом на Кенму, сидящего в уголке раздевалки. Для разнообразия тот отложил в сторону свою игрушку и внимательно глядит на них. Такого заинтересованного выражения лица Куроо у него раньше не видел.  
\- Можно.


	4. Кенма, саженцы

\- А тут школьный садоводный клуб выращивает саженцы, - Хината показал на аккуратные грядки.  
\- Саженцы, - зачарованно повторил Кенма. Это слово явно не было одним из тех, что он часто употреблял, так что казалось, oн чуть ли не пробует его на вкус.  
\- Пойдём, я тебе еще покажу кроликов, их держит сельскохозяйственный клуб! - Хината схватил Кенму за руку и потянул дальше знакомиться с достопримечательностями Карасуно. Не часто же настоящие городские мальчики появляются у них в деревне, нужно насладиться ролью экскурсовода на полную!


	5. Такеда|Ноя. Жаловаться на рост.

\- Не то чтобы меня это волнует, но всё таки почти все выше меня ростом.  
\- Это мелочи, не рост главное в мужчине!  
\- А ещё я физически слабый. Я уверен, что не смог бы пробежать марафон...  
\- Зачем бегать марафон, есть много других более важных занятий.  
\- Это конечно, но я...  
\- Слушай, Таке-чан, тебе не надо быть спортивным, ты же учитель, а не игрок! Просто прочитай ту книгу про правила волейбола, что тебе Суга дал, и всё будет хорошо! - Нишиноя привстал на цыпочки и ободряюще хлопнул Такеду по плечу.  
\- Спасибо, Нишиноя-кун, - улыбнулся тот в ответ.  
Нишиноя довольно кивнул, в очередной раз он спас ситуацию и придал товарищу уверенности - ведь Таке-чан почти сокомандник!


End file.
